paper_mario_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Scriptliss
Scriptliss, a former Villain is a major Character to Worlds Collide and many other roleplays. Appearance Scriptliss is just a ROBLOXIAN that has a red torso with yellow arms, and blue legs. He wears a red cape at the back and has red eyes. Personality Scriptliss felt lonely with his thoughts until Shedletsky released him, and afterwards he acted like a sidekick toward Shedletsky. He seems to be particularly fearful and protective about the mistakes scattered around the world, because he wants them fixed. Now that he has been released, Scriptliss chose his second chance as a path to a hero, and shows major affection to those on the side of Peace. His fear of making mistakes sometimes gets in his way. Personality (Joke Roleplays) He retains his real personality above, but he is really edgy in Joke Roleplays. Biography Not much was known about Scriptliss, but he was a dangerous being at the time during Robloxia's first years. He was capable to killing anyone instantly with his abilities and weapons. Feared with his insane Power, Scriptless was trapped in an altar, until someone released him. He felt lonely with his thoughts and when he met Shedletsky after he released him, he had the chance to be a better person, and so he did as a second chance, and has redeemed himself as a hero. Abilities If a move has a * next to it, it uses the Dark element. *'Dark Blast: Scriptliss launches a dark beam toward his enemies. *'''True Scriptliss: With darkness, Scriptliss transforms into a white being with scary red eyes. This powers him up. *'Soul Assault: ' Using the souls Scriptliss has obtained from enemies, He fires a flurry of darkness toward his enemies. *'Call of Fear: '''Using his fear to attack, Scriptliss unleashes a dark aura with horrible & doubtful thoughts. '''Stage 1' Ignition (Crescendo): 'The Crescendo's ignition state is weak in this stage. If Call of Fear is used, it reaches stage 2. Ignition cannot be used in this state. '''Stage 2 Ignition (Crescendo): '''The Crescendo's ignition state is getting stronger and the sword is ignited, but it is not as dangerous. But attacks become stronger by this stage *'Stage 3 Ignition (Crescendo): 'The Crescendo's ignition state can be used in Stage 3, and is highly dangerous, If a enemy is hit with the ignited Crescendo, they will float upwards for a short time and then be KO’ed. Scriptliss can use the deceased enemy's soul for the ability, Soul Assault. Stage 3 Boosts the attacks highly. *'Curse: 'Scriptliss uses the darkness to inflict a tormenting curse toward his enemies. '''Uppercut: '''After slashing the enemy, Scriptliss flies into the air and fires a flurry of slashes at the opponent. Weaponry *'Crescendo, The Soul Stealer: When lunging, Scriptliss dashes forward and can deal a small amount of damage while leaving behind a trail of phantoms that deal medium damage per second to any living entity that is touching them. This trail disappears after a short time. In terms of ranged ability, Scriptliss will slash the air, which will enable the Crescendo to shoot a red flame in 8 directions that will insta-KO anyone that is caught by them as well as transferring their health and a Soul to the user. Finally, Scritpliss is also able to activate the close-range Soul Assault which requires at least 1 Soul to function. The more souls he has, the more powerful Soul Assault is. Category:Non-Mario Characters Category:Neutrals Category:Characters